Dans les bois
by Manou
Summary: Un petit OS sur notre couple favori: Ron et Hermione! C'est l'anniversaire d'Harry... Vive les Whisky Pur Feu!


OS Ron/Hermione, j'espère que ça vous plaira… Bonne lecture !

**Disclaimer : **Evidemment, rien ne m'appartient…

**Spoiler :** Tome 6, mais pas trop, juste des allusions. Mais méfiez vous quand même…

Dans les bois…

Harry sortit de la poche de son vieux jean un paquet de tabac et des feuilles, car oui, depuis qu'il était rentré à Privet Drive, Harry s'était mis à fumer, imitant en quelque sorte son idiot de cousin. Il avait essayé une fois, en volant dans les affaires de celui-ci, avait trouvé ça assez agréable, et n'ayant rien d'autre à faire, fumer était devenu son passe temps favori. De toute façon son oncle et sa tante avaient décidé de faire comme s'il n'était pas là chose qui lui convenait parfaitement. Du coup, même s'il fumait dans sa chambre à côté de la fenêtre quand même, il ne fallait pas pousser sa tante à bout personne ne lui disait rien. Enfin presque…

« - MAMAN ! Pourquoi cet abruti à le droit de fumer dans NOTRE maison !

L'abruti dont parlait Dudley n'était autre qu'Harry bien entendu, et le gros garçon enrageait de voir qu'il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait, notamment fumer, alors que lui ne pouvait pas (officiellement) sortir le soir avec sa bande de copains/larbins.

- Ca m'est égal, il n'a qu'à faire ce qu'il veut, marmonna Tante Pétunia les lèvres serrées, de toute façon, dans trois jours il s'en va définitivement vivre chez cette famille, les Wesel ou je ne sais quoi… Alors du moment qu'il me fiche la paix… »

En effet, Harry jubilait : dans trois jours, deux heures et vingt-cinq minutes exactement, il allait habiter officiellement chez les Weasley, en attendant de se trouver quelque chose de convenable. En attendant, il se promenait dehors et savourait lentement sa cigarette (il les roulait de mieux en mieux) en se demandant si il serait autorisé à en fumer au Terrier. Il s'imagina déjà Hermione, les yeux écarquillés, se lançant dans une diatribe sur les méfaits du tabac sur le corps humain etc., etc.…

Le jour de son départ définitif de Privet Drive arriva très rapidement et sans encombre. Il avait été décidé qu'on emploierait la cheminée des Dursley une dernière fois, une sorte de cadeau d'adieu. La famille était donc réunit au complet et observa attentivement Mr Weasley et Ron, puis enfin à leur grand soulagement Harry disparaître dans leur luxueuse cheminée.

Arrivé au Terrier, il fût accueilli par une Mrs Weasley amaigrie, mais au visage radieux, ainsi qu'un toute petite partie du reste de la famille qui se composait pour ainsi dire de Ginny et de Charlie, de passage en Angleterre. Hermione était également présente, et se tenait droite, le visage fermé, mais lorsque Harry s'approcha d'elle pour la serrer dans ses bras, il la sentit se détendre un peu… Elle semblait soulagée de le voir.

C'était un 31 juillet, et les 31 juillets au Terrier étaient en temps normal synonymes de jour de fête. Mais ce n'était pas un temps normal et Mr et Mrs Weasley devaient à leur plus grand regret partir en France au beau milieu de l'après-midi rejoindre Bill et Fleur chez les parents de cette dernière. C'était la première fois que Mrs Wesley partait aussi loin sans ses enfants, et elle paraissait plus inquiète que jamais, donnant moult informations plus inutiles les unes que les autres :

« -J'ai laissé les pelotes de laines sur la cheminée dans le salon, si vous avez froid, n'hésitez pas, d'accord ? Ginny ? Tu m'écoutes !

Mais Ginny avait la tête ailleurs. Ses grands yeux marron fixaient la petite clairière aux allures fantastiques que l'on entrapercevait de la fenêtre de la cuisine, un sourire fixé au coin des lèvres. Ginny attendait avec impatience le départ de ses parents pour aller se promener et parler avec Harry. Et qui sait ? Peut-être se remettraient-ils ensemble ? Quand elle entendit sa mère lui adresser la parole, elle hocha docilement la tête, regarda l'heure sur la grande horloge de la cuisine (Harry se demanda comment elle arrivait à lire l'heure sur une horloge où seules les neufs têtes de la famille Weasley indiquaient encore et toujours leur situation de « En danger de mort ») et s'exclama :

-Maman, papa ! Vous êtes en retard ! Les parents de Fleur vous attendaient depuis plus d'une demi-heure, vous allez rater une rencontre que tu voulais parfaite maman ! Allez, allez ! Passez le bonjour à Bill, ne vous inquiétez pas pour nous, Charlie passera nous rendre visite, et bon voyage !

Elle les poussa en direction de la cheminée avec leurs bagages, suivit de très près par Ron, puis cinq minutes plus tard, ils étaient partis. Bill n'allait pas tarder non plus à s'en aller : un convoi de dragons devait arriver sur la côte Irlandaise, et il devait être présent.

Il leur recommanda de ne pas faire de bêtise, lança un clin d'œil bourré de sous entendus à son petit frère et parti sans un mot de plus.

Ron poussa un soupir de soulagement et s'écria :

-Depuis le temps que j'attendais d'avoir la maison pour moi tout seul !

Ginny le regarda méchamment.

-Oui, enfin, pour _nous_ tout seuls… »

Ils installèrent les affaires d'Harry en lui expliquant (comme il avait deviné) que ses parents étaient aller rencontrer ceux de Fleur afin de tout organiser. Fleur avait finalement préféré que le mariage se fasse en hiver, car le souvenir de la décoration de Poudlard lors du bal de Noël lui avait finalement plu et qu'elle souhait avoir quasiment la même pour son mariage.

Ron avait apparemment quelques idées pour fêter les dix-sept ans d'Harry comme il se devait, et pour cela un petit tour sur le chemin de traverse s'imposait. Sous les mises en garde d'une Hermione surexcité, Harry et Ron se rendirent dans la plus célèbre rue anglaise du monde sorcier, plusieurs Gallions en poche.

Pendant ce temps, les filles préparèrent de quoi manger (un succulent fondant au chocolat, des pancakes, quelques sandwichs) et décidèrent de faire un panier pour aller pique-niquer dans la petite clairière que Ginny avait si longuement repéré.

Les garçons mirent assez longtemps et quand ils revinrent, la nuit était déjà tombée. C'était une belle nuit pleine d'étoiles, où déjà le bruit des animaux nocturnes se faisait entendre. Il faisait légèrement frais, et voulant profiter le plus possible de leur soirée, Hermione et Ginny prirent la décision d'aller attendre les garçons dans la clairière en leur laissant un mot sur la table de la cuisine.

Pour faire honneur à Harry, Ginny avait décidé de se faire jolie, bien que pour la plupart de la population mâle de Poudlard, elle n'avait pas besoin d'artifice pour être jolie. Hermione et elle avaient eu le temps de faire une petite séance d'habillage. Au final, Ginny portait une petite jupe (non, en fait, Ginny portait une micro jupe…) et un T shirt adapté à la fraîcheur de la soirée. Elle avait fini par convaincre Hermione d'échanger son short marron contre une très jolie robe légère et fluide, d'un vieux rose.

« - Et puis, si on boit assez d'alcool, Ron et toi pourrez enfin transformer votre pseudo relation d'amitié en quelque chose de plus sain, lâcha Ginny le plus normalement du monde. Enfin, ça m'étonnerait qu'avoir une relation avec mon frère soit quelque chose d'extrêmement sain… ajouta-t-elle plus pour elle-même.

Les joues d'Hermione avaient pris une couleur s'approchant du rouge vif et marmonnait à une telle vitesse que Ginny ne prit même pas la peine de comprendre ce qu'elle cherchait à dire. C'est donc sans un mot que mademoiselle je-sais-tout enfila la robe et constata avec énervement qu'elle était beaucoup trop courte et beaucoup trop transparente.

La soirée s'annonçait plutôt bien : les garçons avaient rapporté plusieurs bouteilles de Bierraubeurre, deux de Whisky Pur Feu, ainsi que du tabac sorcier aux propriétés soi disant bienfaisantes. Quand il sortit le paquet, il sentit sur lui le regard pesant d'Hermione, mais la remercia intérieurement de n'avoir rien dit.

Et si on allumait un feu ? proposa Ron.

Il sortit sa baguette magique et s'attela à cette tache, tandis que les trois autres s'installaient tout autour. Ginny dégota un vieux tronc usé et s'assit dessus, sa jupe l'empêchant de s'asseoir par terre. Harry ne cessait de l'observer et regrettait plus que jamais d'avoir arrêté la relation qu'ils avaient entamé un peu avant à la fin de l'année scolaire, en juin. Il se rapprocha doucement d'elle et posa sa main à côté de la sienne.

Ginny parlait de ses BUSEs avec Hermione et sentit la chaleur du corps de Harry se rapprochant d'elle. Il fallait absolument qu'ils se remettent ensemble ; elle n'avait pas pu pleinement profiter de lui lorsqu'ils sortaient ensemble et elle souhaitait pleinement rattraper ce temps perdu.

Tout se déroulait comme il fallait : de quoi boire, de quoi manger, de quoi se détendre, un peu de musique d'ambiance procurée par le poste radio de Mrs Weasley (heureusement, ce n'était pas Célestina Moldubec qui faisait l'animation !) et de longues conversations plus ou moins utiles. L'ambiance était plutôt calme, et Ginny était maintenant allongée, la tête sur les jambes de Harry. Hermione, quand à elle, était parvenue à trouver une position plus ou moins confortable étant donné l'étroitesse de sa robe.

Malgré la fraîcheur de la nuit, Ron avait chaud. Peut-être était-ce les verres de whisky qu'il avait ingurgité, mêlé au nombre ahurissant de cigarettes aux effets apaisants qu'il avait fumé, mais lorsqu'il observait les jambes nues d'Hermione, il sentait monter en lui une chaleur qui ne lui était pas tout à fait inconnue. Il avait déjà ressentit cette chaleur lorsqu'il était avec Lavande, dans une salle de classe vide, ou encore quand ils étaient dans un coin reculé du parc, mais avec Hermione, c'était différent.

Elle riait aux éclats à tous les jeux de mots de Harry, ou aux remarques sarcastiques de Ginny concernant son frère, et ses yeux brillaient chaque fois qu'ils croisaient le regard de Ron.

C'est sous les moqueries de celui-ci qu'elle avait décidé de se lâcher un petit peu et qu'elle avait un peu forcé sur la boisson… Rien de très grave cependant. Elle parvenait encore à maîtriser ses paroles et ses gestes. Une idée lui vînt en tête :

Et si on dormait ici cette nuit ?

Harry et Ron se regardèrent, puis après un temps de réflexion relativement long pour quelqu'un de normal, Harry répondît :

Ok, mais seulement si tu vas nous chercher de quoi nous couvrir, poil au tapir ! (1)

Puis, sans raison apparente, il explosa d'un rire suraigu, suivit de près par une Ginny au bord de l'endormissement.

Hermione accepta sa mission sans broncher, et se leva. Seulement, les quatre verres de whisky (avalés cul sec) qui étaient à présent dans son estomac et dans ses veines n'étaient pas du même avis et décidèrent de la faire tomber quelques pas plus loin.

Attends, je viens avec toi Hermione, murmura Ron d'une voix rauque.

Celui était encore assez sobre pour trouver le chemin pour deux. A sa grande surprise, Hermione s'accrocha à son bras, en posant sa joue contre lui.

La chaleur était de plus en plus présente, et bientôt, il ne servirait plus à rien d'aller chercher des couvertures si Hermione n'arrêtait pas tout de suite de frotter sa poitrine contre le bras viril de Ron.

Ron… Ronald…, se mît à chantonner la préfète.

Le concerné déglutît difficilement. Il tourna la tête vers elle et vît qu'elle e regardait avec beaucoup trop d'insistance.

Oui, hem… Hermione ?

Tu trouves que ma robe est jolie ? demanda-t-elle en prenant une voix de petite fille.

Heu, oui… très jolie Hermione. Elle te va… particulièrement bien.

Ron constata qu'ils avaient pris un chemin complètement opposé, et qu'au lieu de se rapprocher du Terrier, ils s'en étaient éloignés. En plus, dans leur précipitation, ils avaient oubliés de prendre leurs baguettes. Mais Hermione avait lâché son bras et s'était appuyé contre un arbre. L'obscurité était telle, qu'il dût tâter le vide pour la retrouver. C'est alors que ses mains rencontrèrent le visage d'Hermione. « Finalement, ça peut avoir du bon d'être perdu… »

Si tu trouves que ma robe est vraiment jolie, prouve-le.

Mais la voix d'Hermione n'était plus celle d'une petite fille et n'avait plus rien d'innocente. Elle saisît la main de Ron qui était sur sa joue, et le rapprocha d'elle.

Ils étaient maintenant face à face, la main de Ron toujours dans celle d'Hermione. Il transpirait. Il sentît que son pantalon devenait trop étroit pour lui, et le souffle chaud d'Hermione sur son torse le conduirait au supplice. N'en pouvant plus, il se pencha, ferma les yeux et de sa main libre, saisît le menton d'Hermione et l'embrassa sauvagement.

Comme par réflexe, celle-ci se cambra et entoura Ron de ses bras. Leur respiration s'accélérait au rythme de leurs baisers. Leurs corps se rapprochèrent timidement, et Hermione sentît à quel point Ron la désirait.

Il la plaqua carrément contre l'arbre, appuyant ses hanches contre les siennes et entama un lent mouvement de va et vient.

Hermione suffoquait, elle voulait qu'il la prenne là, tout de suite. Peu lui importait les conséquences. D'après ses souvenirs, elle n'avait jamais désiré un homme à ce point là. Même pas Viktor. Docilement, elle enroula ses jambes autour de Ron, qui n'eût aucune difficulté à la soulever. Il la prît par les fesses tandis qu'elle poussa un gémissement de plaisir quand elle sentît l'entrejambe tendu du rouquin frôler sa petite culotte.

Ron… murmura-t-elle. Ron…

Il ne répondît que par un grognement de plaisir. Depuis le temps qu'il rêvait de ce moment… Mais il ne pourrait plus tenir bien longtemps.

Comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, Hermione, d'une main défît la boucle de la ceinture du pantalon de son amant, déboutonna les quelques boutons, et entreprît la tâche de baisser son pantalon. Ron l'aida un peu, et sortît son membre gorgé de sang. Il souleva la petite robe qui l'avait tant fait fantasmer ce soir, ôta facilement le fin tissu qui restait entre eux et inséra profondément son sexe en elle. Il constata amèrement qu'elle n'était plus vierge, et haït Viktor Krum, mais cet instant fût très court car il songea à tout le désir qu'il portait pour Hermione quand il entendît sa douce voix gémir et prononcer encore et encore son nom.

Ron…

Ses coups de reins étaient de plus en plus durs à mesure qu'il sentait qu'il allait jouir. Les cuisses et les fesses d'Hermione étaient humides ; elle aussi transpirait. Ses mains, dans les cheveux de Ron, s'accrochaient désespérément, alors qu'elle essayait d'étouffer ses cris de plaisir en mordant l'épaule musclée du gardien de Griffondor. Ils cessèrent de s'embrasser passionnément, et Ron posa son front sur celui d'Hermione et essaya de scruter son regard malgré l'obscurité.

Hermione… gémît-il, le souffle coupé. Mione…

Ron…

Mais avant d'avoir pu rajouter quoi que ce soit, Hermione eût un spasme de désir, son vagin se contracta, et c'est dans un souffle extatique qu'elle prononça encore le nom de celui pour qui elle pourrait mourir. Ron se déversa en elle un instant plus tard, dans un râle de plaisir.

Hermione reposa les pieds par terre, les mains de Ron encore posées sur ses fesses.

Maintenant, je te crois. Je devrais porter cette robe plus souvent alors… »

Ron sourit. Sans un mot de plus ils se rhabillèrent et cherchèrent le chemin du Terrier main dans la main, Hermione toujours vacillante.

C'est sans surprise que lorsqu'ils revinrent, ils constatèrent que le feu était à moitié éteint, que Ginny semblait beaucoup plus réveillée et débraillée que lorsqu'ils étaient partis, et que Harry affichait un sourire satisfait. Tous s'endormirent assez rapidement, non sans avoir terminé les fonds de bouteille, comme si rien ne s'était passé…

Mais Ron et Hermione savaient tous deux que rien ni personne ne pourrait effacer l'instant unique qu'ils avaient vécu ce soir, et tous deux savaient aussi que malgré les durs moments qui les attendaient cette année, il y aura toujours cette lueur de désir qui s'allumera dans leurs yeux lorsque leurs regards se croiseront et qui leur redonnera l'espoir afin de pouvoir construire quelque chose ensemble lorsque la guerre sera terminée…

(1) NDLA : C'est le premier jeu de mots qui m'est passé par la tête pardonnez moi !

Manou

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'oubliez pas les reviews, please !


End file.
